A glass slipper for you
by Nagsmuch
Summary: [ SHUGO CHARA CINDERELLA AU ] Once upon a time, Mina was a girl who had it all. Now, with her new stepmother and stepsisters, she is forced to work as a maid. A news of a ball has arrived to every household, will Mina be able to meet our Prince ? Who is this Prince? Is Prince Nagihiko gonna marry? Found out! [ Heavily oc x canon, written in povs later. Rated T for some swearing.]
1. Prologue

Nags: Hello everyone! This is my first fan-fiction, and was heavily inspired by the Cinderella (both Disney versions of cartoon and live-action movie)!

Mina: Nags, when will the story start..? ^^;  
Nags: Okay, alright !

 **Heavily disclaimers: I do not own the works of shugo chara, nor its characters. I own Mina, and only Mina.**

xXx

Once upon a time ago, there was a girl named Mina Aikawa who lived with her rich-working father and her kind-caring mother. Her hair is dark brown, with halfway of her hair in hot pink tied with a purple bow on the back, her eyes are of dual color of sky blue, and light purple, with her dress is white shirt, and red skirt with brown leather shoes.

In the sweet afternoon,

Her home was a normal 2-story house for a well-off family of 3, flowers of various species growing everywhere, and an garden to take care of with relaxing time always there. Her mother tending the weeds of the garden and Mina picking up flowers to give around in town, before her father came home from work.

Mina saw her father from afar before running to him, "Hello dad!" She smiles, and gives him a big old hug as her dad returns the hug.

"Hello Sweetie." His father says, trying to cover his tried tone with a small bit of happiness before his wife stands up, to hug her big old family. "And hello you too hun." Her mother says before giving her husband a smooch on the kiss.

"Mom ew! No kisses when I am here." The small 10 year-old daughter whined, before teasing, "Just kidding!"

After Dinner,

"So Mina, I will be attending somewhere for work overseas. " Her mother spoke once she sat down on the comfy sofa in their living room, then Mina who was playing with her dolls looked at her mom, "But why mama? Why can't papa go instead..?" She whines before her mother gives a smile to comfort her daughter and pulls her for hug. "Don'tn't worry about it, I won't be gone for long."

It wasn't long until next morning that her mother departed to board a ship and left.

A week later,

A strange man who was clearly a messager arrived at the doorstep, knocking on it, as Mr. Akiawa opens it up, asking,

"Hello there sir."

"Hello, is this the Akiawa's household?"

"Yes it is, is there something you need?"

"Its.. Its about your wife... She is decreased from that shipwrecked that happened last week. I am sorry for your loss.." The messager tipped his cap before leaving to deliver similar news to other families.

Mina walked out from her upstairs bedroom to peak from the hallways of her stairs before seeing that her dad was in tears, then walked to him, holding her teddy bear, then asking him,

"Papa... Is.. Is something wrong..?" Her dual colors eyes were starting to fill with tears, as her dad pulled her in for a hug, and cried together.

 **Within a couple of months of losing her mother,**

 **From the servants gossiping that her father remarried...**

Mina learned that she will be getting a new mother, and sisters! She hoped her new family members will be kind to her! When she heard the door open downstairs, and a mixed of voices being heard, Mina woke up quickly to look proper! Her hair tied into a ponytail by a purple ribbon, and wearing a blue dress before running down to greet her new family members.

The small child's mouth nearly jawdropped when she viewed her stepmother and her sisters in the living room, where the a strange lady was ordering the servants to place the boxes.

"Move it over here! Be careful. If you break it, you will have to pay for it." Her orders were direct and cold. Her eyes slightly narrow as she was getting tried of ordering around.

Yukari Sanjo was her stepmother. The stepmother's hair was wore in a neat bun, her grown was fashionable and beautiful as if, she came from a royal family, then pushed up her glasses when she spotted the young about-to-be-her stepdaughter. "Are you Mina?" Her tone comes off as slightly caring but ever so annoyed.

Mina nodded her head and replied, "I am Mina." Before seeing two step-sisters behind her new mother.

One girl had blonde hair with two high pigtails, just sweeping straight before the sister's violet eyes landed on Mina, "Hm?" Her voice is icy as winter, "What are you looking at?" Her dress was a simple but fashionable purple dress.

"Oh.. Um.. Sorry!" Mina apologized, before bowing.

"Humph." Utau dismissed her, mostly due to her trying to follow her mother.

The last family member Mina saw was..

A smaller pink-short haired girl who seem to be around Mina's age and wore a black dress. Her golden eyes met with eyes of sky blue and light purple before the small sister spoke, "Oh Hello...! I am Amu, nice to meet you-."

"Amu, don't talk to.. the stranger like that. You are meant to be a proper woman." Her older step sister interrupted her younger sister, "Come, we must settle in our new home now."

"O-Okay Sister.." The pink-haired girl looked at Mina before following her step-mother with Utau. Soon, the two disappeared to bicker with each other, as her stepmother tried to control the two girls, saying things like, "You must behave like a lady.", "Girls, behave." or, "Girls, stop it. Now control yourself." What her stepmother said didn't make any sense, but Mina shrugged it off before gonna run to her bedroom, as she bumps into her father who was running down the stairs,

"Oh dad! Sorry.." Mina gives a small smile before standing still after bumping, "There is a um.. Lady with her u-um kids." She plays with her fingers a little, "W-Who are they..?"

"Ah, I see you met your new mother and your siblings." Mr. Aikawa replies, before guiding his daughter down the stairs and taking her to the dining room, just so they could have some space alone without anyone overhearing.

"Well you see sweetie, I.. I decided to remarry. You will understand when you get older okay..?" Mr. Aikawa starts, before slightly brushing his dark brown hair, and his purple eyes closing to rub his temples. He hasn't been resting well after losing Mrs. Akiawa, but he kept up an appearance to in order to provide income, and a roof for his daughter. "If there is anything you need, please tell me okay?" He patted his daughter's head before leaving to take care of his wife and his new daughters.

A year had ended after the arrive of her stepmother and stepsisters. New changes has happened upon our heroine's life.

 _How will Mina fare? Is she able to deal with her sisters?_

xXx

Nags: hello everyone! You have reached the end of the prologue. I admit I went a little too far fetched, and my pacing would have been better. Chapter 1 will start soon! If you have any questions, I may set up an Q&A. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Starting our story...

Nags: Hello everyone! I am finally able to write our official story!  
Utau: Nags-kun, Why on earth would you make me and Amu be step-sisters?! She has a younger sibling you know.  
Amu: Agreed!  
Nags: You two please. I just needed to make things ya know good.  
Utau: *Character change with Il* Thats it! Come back here so I can make you be toasted!  
Nags: Now, lets start the story, shall we? See ya at the end ! *Runs for dear life*  
Disclaimer: Shugo chara belongs to peach-pit, and I own Mina and only Mina.

* * *

 **Mina's POV**

When my new stepmother, and my new sisters came into my life. I didn't know I was in for.. a couple of years of neverchanging. For starters, Utau got my bedroom, then Amu took one of the nearby guest rooms into her own room. I ended up living in the basement, ya know.. Under the house. I admit, It was pretty dirty at first, but slowly I made it into a small homely place with a warm fire fire, and a small bed with old books that would be thrown away if it wasn't for the fact I went into the trash and saved whatever I can. At least, its nearby the door, where I can sneak out whenever stepmother is away from home, and my sisters are busy to notice me slip away.

Did I mention I was apart of the maid- I meant Servants? Yes, Indeed I am. Sadly, my father is gone now. Last I heard, he died while traveling to somewhere for work, a crashed happened during a thunderstorm... When he used to be around, he would defend me from my stepmother's wrath, and take me out to go somewhere.  
Since my father is gone, my stepmother ended up dismissing all the servants but, me. Yukari would bark endless orders towards me as if, I was her maid 24/7, then throw parties like nothing happened.

 _"Mina, pick up this when you go to town."_  
 _"Mina, I see a speck of dirt. Re-mop this again! I suspected better!"_  
 _"Mina, you can take leftovers. Leave the full meals to your sisters."  
"Mina, Bring this to our guests!" _

It just became apart of my life. An never-ending cycle of orders, and me obeying them. It didn't put a cloud over my hopeful mood. Sometimes, I would overhear my stepsisters talking. Utau would roll her eyes, while Amu would give me looks of pity, then tried to help. Only to be stopped by Utau. I wonder why Amu was like that...

Well, today was more orders.

I woke up before the sun came up. After all, I had to get up much earlier due to me being a maid in everyone's eyes. "Good morning world. Time for another day of shine." I spoke to myself to prep myself for the today's ordeals. I sorted my my covers on my bed, made my way into a drawer with a bowl on it and seeing a mirror, with towels before grabbing a pitcher to pour water. I splashed some water on my face, before wiping it off with a fresh towel. Quickly, I changed into a suitable servant outside. I wore a light blue long sleeve, with a gray apron with a pocket in front, and brown skirt with brown shoes. With a small tinderbox, I light up a portable candle to carry.

I walked up the stairs into the kitchen. "Alright, lets see.." My dual color eyes glanced around the clean kitchen, before placing down the candle on a table, free of anything that would be burnt. "Ah right! Stepmother likes her breakfast meals this during morning.." My hands open up the storage's small wooden doors to pull out a silver tray, then a china bowl, then a teacup with a small plate. I grabbed a kettle pot to pour in some water from the sink, then placed it on the gas stove to heat up the water. While the water is getting heated, I use this free time to chop up some veggies and ginger to make soup. I placed the pot on the stove before everything is ready.

When the kettle whistles, and the soup is heated up at the right temp. I poured the hot water into the teacup that contained youthberry, then poured in the soup to the bowl. I placed the bowl of soup in the center of the tray, then youthberry-contained tea upper left corner. Spoons with provided by the side of the bowl. My hands grab both sides of the tray, then walked to upstairs.

On floor 1,

My two stepsisters were still sleeping. Lucky them. I thought before slowly entering my stepmother's grand room. Unlike my basement room where I only had such a small space, my stepmother's bedroom had large space, with a grand king bedroom in the center, and if I had to explain the master bedroom, it would be...

like, just take out of the colors, replace it just purple and black.

Thats my stepmother's room. I saw my stepmother who was sitting up, and petting our dear pet cat.

"Good morning." My voice was monotone, before placing the tray on her lap, "Today's breakfast is youth berry tea with ginger vegetables soup."

Yukari took the soup and slowly ate before she speaks,  
"The soup is well done. Needs a little more vegetables." I nod in reply before she starts to give me a list of orders,

"Mina, Today I will be expecting you to go to a nearby market to get some things." She grabs her glasses to put them on, before opening an nearby nightstand's drawer, to hand over a small pouch with gold coins and a list. "I suspect you already prepared breakfast for my daughters, hm?"

Ah well, I made the soup but, I just prepare them in case. I thought to myself before answering, "Yes I did."  
"Good, you are dismissed."

Before I go, I decided to prepare the meals by putting the soup in the dining table before leaving to the village..

* * *

Nags: Nice! You made it into the end! I am sorry that chapter 1 is super slow, considering how Cinderella is. I will be working on chapter 2 soon! Thank you for reading!  
Utau: there he is!  
Nags: gottarunbye!


End file.
